The Final Battle: The Battle Within
by Synful Pleasure
Summary: (CHAPTER3 COMPLEATED)This story goes into the tales of the cards and gives some of them meaning, there is a big battle comming up and the worriors need as much help as thay can get but 2 of them have trouble trusting each other.
1. Old Enemies, New Alliances

Hi hi! this is Synful pleasure, just call me Syn (Don't ask about the name, thats another story )well this is my 1st story and I am happy to share it with you all. In this story I am going deeper in to the stories of some of the cards instead of the characters we all know and love, and gives the characters in the cards that we (or some of us that are fourtunate to have --) a chance to tellthe story. So before we begin let me just add that I do not own Yu-gi-oh, the cards names or it's characters oranything related to Yu-gi-oh. Now with that being said please enjoy chapter 1 of this story, chapter 2 is in the works right now.

**Old Enemies, New Alliances **

Xavier looks at himself in the mirror but his mind is in deep thought, _after all these year the day has finally come. I get to lead a battalion of troops to war, I have been through battles many a time and yet, my heart is pounding._ "me, afraid?" he said to himself in a sarcastic manner "don't make me laugh!"

"young master!" a voice came from behind him as the door swung open in a haste, "young master you must… ahh!" before he could finish his sentence Biron ducked out of the way of a dagger that was coming his way and just missed his face. "Biron!" Xavier said relived to see that it was only his long time friend and the kings assistant. "don't you ever knock? even if you are the kings personal assistant a dagger knows no status." "I'll remember that next time" Biron said as he got up from the floor "but I thought nothing surprises you" "tis true" Xavier said as he walked over to the wall and placed his dagger back in the holster. "I am kind of jumpy today, oh, you were saying something?" Birons eyes lit up as he was remembering the message the king gave him, "that's right, before I had that sudden brush with death his majesty has summoned for you in the throne room right now he was wondering what was keeping you." "Alright then," Xavier said in a affirming voice "lets get going Biron" the two of then head out of the room and into the hallway that connected to the entrance way to the castle that lead to both the left and right wings of the castle.

Xavier, still in deep thought walking as if he is taking the long walk to the Execution square. At the young age of 13 he was assistant strategist to the King until 19 when he was the appointed strategist, by age 24 he had learned to weld a sword, plan out ambushes and helped the King in 10 battles. Xavier knew war well and could smell a trap a mile away but today he is going to be appointed general over the king's army but first he must lead an army to battle the continent of Lacar. This was a big step for him because of all the battles he has been in he never was in charge of anything as big as an army. To him, he thought of himself a common knight doing his job for his king. But now the King himself considers him to be a big interest to his army.

As they approached the kings throne room Xavier tried to keep his feelings suppressed and not look worried before the king yet he could hear the beat of his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. _Stay calm and act your age …__on the second thought act like the knight you are! _He said to himself trying to put himself at ease. Biron continued forward and stood at the side of the kings throne "your majesty" Biron said "I have sent for young master Xavier as you have commanded." Lord Yami gives Biron a nod in acknowledgement before saying "thank you, you may leave now I have some thing I need to discuss with young Xavier", "as you wish your majesty" Biron said ever so humbly as he began to leave the presences of the King. As he walks past the quite tense Xavier he whispered "good luck my friend " then leaves the throne room. "well young Xavier, it seems you have something on your mind. Is there anything you want to discuss? Lord Yami said in a calm manner. "well your majesty I never expected to be bestowed with such an honor as to lead troops into war, but with all due respect your majesty I just consider myself a simple knight at your disposal" Xavier said as he looked down to the floor hoping the king doesn't notice his look of nervousness that was almost written on his face as plane as day. Lord Yami smiled and said sarcastically "why, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were afraid young Xavier" Xavier looked at the king as if the words he spoke had struck him in his chest his eyes bulged as if he were a witness to a tragic murder. "Wh-why ofcorse I am not afraid! I have been in and out of battles so many times I can't keep count why, I would have killed a warrior 10 different ways before he raises a sword to me!" Xavier shouted, his was now livid and was almost ready to jump out his skin. Lord Yami was almost reduced to tears trying to hold back from laughing "Now thats the Xavier that I know! ready to heed the call for battle whenever that time of need, whatever it is that is on your mind you should put it to rest. You are more than qualified and I know you are up to the task at hand, Xavier you may be the youngest knight I have but you are not just a mere young man, you have something that most of my knights don't have, something that separates you from any other brave warrior, Xavier you have devotion to see things through till the end. I have faith in you and I know you will bring peace to the land now it's time you had faith in yourself" with a smile Lord Yami said "that's an order!". At a lost for words Xavier gains his composure back and bids the king adieu with a bow and said "Your majesty, I assure you that I will not let you down, your faith in me is all I need to see this war through and I pledge to you that when I come back this war will be over, I SHALL SEE TO IT!" with that he left the audience with Lord Yami.

With his newfound faith in himself Xavier picked up the pace and hurried over to the courtyard to meet with the other knights, as he entered the tent on the other side of the yard he noticed that the meeting had already started. "Ah young Xavier, I see you decided to finally join us" Freed said with a stern look on his face, General Freed is a calm and quiet guy on his own time he reads a lot of books and is considered a philosopher by some and an extreme realist to others. In war Freed's army is known round the country for there unique strategies and battle tactics that catches the enemy off guard and the option to retreat useless. Many of the kingdoms victories were because of this man and he takes no pride in it and takes it as doing his job, he is the tireless warrior and a great strategist which is why Freed is considered the matchless General.

"I apologies for my lateness General, but I just came from a meeting with Lord Yami and I-" "Save it, and go have a seat. The only thing we need here are results and not excuses, besides if it was not important I'm sure you would have been here on time am I right young Xavier?" "Aye sir" Xavier said calmly as he took his seat at the table, looking end to end on both sides he could see all the important knights were here. Mataza the Zapper, the stealth warrior. He has been known to take out a small army single handedly with his sharp double edged short sword he calls "the whisper of death" rumor has it that the sword was made by the reaper of souls himself. It's said to bring death to anyone who crosses it's path. Then there was Gearfried the Iron Knight a most superior warrior indeed and is known throughout the land. He goes from country to country looking for a challenge weather it be man or beast, to limit his true strength he fights in an iron suit that's almost heavier then he is. Another recognizable warrior was a man only known as Total Defense Shogun he always seem to be prepared for any situation, he has trained with countless weapons such as the tonfas, kitana, and the double sided lance. No matter how you can at him he was always ready to deflect any attack. _"I can see this is going to be a real fierce battle, I just hope that-" _"Oi! has the party already started wit out me? I guess it's better to be casually late than never huh?" with a look as if he seen a ghost Xavier knew that voice had to belong to one person. "Don Zaloog How dare you show your face here!!" Xavier drew has sword and was about to pounce on the unannounced intruder until he heard Freed say "At ease Captain! He's working for us now, we hired him to help us in the upcoming battle" "But sir! With all due respect how could you hire this cold blooded killer" Xavier said not believing his ears at what he just heard. "Ow! that hurts mate, I prefer the term mercenary. I am a nice guy once ya got to know me, it just happens that ya neva seen me good side that's all" "Thats enough both of you!" Freed protested "Well since you two know each other very well you are stuck with each other, I didn't know who to leave him with but Xavier I guess you will keep him company and out of trouble" "What! B-but sir-" before Xavier could finish Don put his arm around Xavier like they were old buddies "Ya hear that mate! Were gonna be best buds now! Don't worry, ol Don heres got ya back" Xavier grunts and says "How about getting close with a bath you smelly ape!" "Huh? sniff sniff I guess I do need a good scrubbing eh?" Don exclaimed. At this time Freed realized that this meeting was not going to get anywhere and dismissed everyone. "Don, a moment please" Freed called "Aye? Something on ya mind mate?" "Yes, first the names Freed or sir to you is that clear? And second, I want to make sure we can trust you. Are you sure you won't high tail it out of there the first moment you get?" Don look almost puzzled but expected the question to arise sometime soon "No worries there Freed! My loyalty is as good as your gold", "I hope so, okay you may go now Don" Freed said as he watched Don Zaloog the leader of The Dark Scorpions leave the tent "I sure hope that we are making the right decision"


	2. Can't Stand You

Hay everyone and thanks for waiting. This one is a little shorter it's only about Xavier and Don Zaloog and I wanted to get this out of the way before I get on with anything else, it's gonig to be a while before I put out chapter 3 so in the mean time R&R it you like it then I'll continue makeing more

**Chapter 2 **

**Can't stand you**

Late in the evening everyone gathered in the dining hall eating and sharing tales of past battles, Xavier however was not in a marry spirit. He had a lot of unanswered questions about Don Zaloog joining them. "_what could Freed be thinking? Does Lord Yami know about this? I know this is one of our biggest battles but to hire a-" _

"and just as it was charin in BANG! I droped him with a shot to the head I did!" Xavier look up and two tables down was Don Zaloog telling the knights of past jobs he and the dark scorpions had done, illustrating every move as he told it. "I looked around for the other one but I seen Meanae had it all taken care of, I swear on me mums grave the lass had that battleguard wiped doing tricks like a carnival animal!" the room erupted with laughter and Xavier couldn't stand it no more he stood up and made his way over to the table.

"I tell ya mates, theres nava a-" "Why don't you tell them about the time you killed countless women and children" The room fell silent and you could feel the tension building up, Don Zaloog turned around and was standing face to face with Xavier. At that time everyone's attention was on the two of them. "Laddie do you really have to be a killjoy? Why ya gotta go ruin the moment huh?" "Oh I'm sorry did I kill the mood? Much like you killed our men!" "Oi! It was self-defense ya'll attacked us first! everything was going to plan till you do-gooders showed up and made a mess of things" "That's because its our job. You know keep the peace in the land, stop the bad guys, that sort of thing?" "eh? and do you wipe the kings arse to when he's done to?" "wh-what did you say?!" Xavier was going for his sword, as he did like a shot of lighting something was wrapped around his hand and prevented him from doing so, he looked up only to see Meanae, who had stop him with her whip. "Hay, play nice you hear?" she said as she took back her whip from his arm and raveled it back up. "Don Zaloog then signaled his group to leave the room and headed out behind them but then stop to turn and look at Xavier. "I tell ya mate, don't think for a second I don't have reason to shoot ya where ya stand lad. Don't think I forgot about me bloody eye!" Don said as he pointed to the gadget the now covers in place of his eye.

"But now ain't the time or the place and right now I gotta honor my end of the bargain" As he turned and started walking away he added "If you have any honor you should do the same too boy! But then again ya got a lot of growing up to do" As Xavier watched Don Zaloog walk out the door a million things was going through his head but then he thought about the one thing he said, now was not the time. So he went back to his table, as he did everyone moved out of his way and went back to what they were doing Xavier sat back down with his drink and said "yeah, next time…criminal"


	3. A Stranger Among Us

I hope you are enjoying the story so far...although I can tell with the overflowing reviews (I get looks at the review page and sees a tumbleweed roll through) well after this it's all action form here. Fights, drama,betrayal, the kitchin sink!  
...well maybe not the sink. Well as I said before I don't own Yu-gi-oh, card names, ect, ect, other leagal stuff. In other words sueing me is a waste of time so enjoy and please r&r.

One more thing as if you didn't noticed the sep. lines is change of scene or character,and italic's are thoughts get it? got it? good!

* * *

Chapter: 3 

**A Stranger Among Us**

The Next morning Xavier decided to go and pay General Freed a visit, he was determined to get this situation with Don Zaloog resolved immediately. "General, may I have a moment of your time please?" Freed looked and seen Xavier peeping in "This better be important, can't you see I'm going over plans for today's battle?" "I am sorry for barging in like this but I just wanted to ask are we in dire times that the kingdom need to hire criminals? "Freed looked sternly at Xavier and the said "Normally I won't stand for anyone questioning my judgment, but if you need an answer all I will tell you is that everyone is here for a reason even you should know that more that anyone. Lord Yami holds you in the utmost regard, as for Don Zaloog well his specialties are needed, but I assure you if he or any of the dark scorpions even sneezes funny we will be there with a napkin and a holding cell to spend some time in. Now I understand that you and him have history but now's the time to put all that aside because if we can't stand together now we will never win. So as along as he is here I'm not telling you to be good friends, I am telling you to work with him is that clear captain?" "Yes General Freed" Xavier said with disappointment in his voice then as he turned to walk away Freed said "That's not a response I expected from a captain of your caliber Xavier. I am more patient with you because of your age but I want you to know I am leading an army, not a daycare so put a little bass in your voice and do your job" "You are right Sir I apologize for my immature behavior and it won't happen again" With that, Xavier left Freeds office and decided to go talk to his newly appointed partner.

* * *

"Ok, you both know what to do right?" "Yes my Queen" Outside of Lacar castle The Witch Of The Black Forest sent her to henchmen to spy on the kingdom "I am counting on you two DON'T LET ME DOWN! Understand?" And with that the witch vanished in to thin air leaving the two behind. "Ok fur ball I don't know about you but I am going to blend in" As they both split up and went there different ways the other yelled back "Remember don't get caught!" Then made his way in and the other scampered off to another part of the castle.

* * *

Don Zaloog and the rest of the other dark scorpions were getting their equipment ready for the upcoming battle when someone knocked at the door. "eh? Who the bloody hell could that be?" Zaloog said as he got up with the intention to give the unexpected guess a temperamental greeting. "What the bloody hell do-"Before he could finish his sentence he discovered that his guest was none other then Xavier with a look as if he had something on his mind. "Well? What ya from me now" "Look I am not here for a fight I want to talk to you. Alone." "Hay boss do you want us to take care of him" A deep husky voice came from the back towards the door but stopped when Don signaled him off. "it's alright Gorg I can handle this, 

ya got 5 minutes mate" Zaloog said as he came from out of his room to meet with Xavier. "Look I know we are not the best of friends but I want you to know that as long as you are with me you are going to do things my way I am leading this group and I don't need any problems form you got it?" Don chuckled and said "Mate you could lead your little soldiers to the depths of Hades for all I care ya just got 1 problem, my buddies ain't going to take ordas from a lad like you, and I'll be damned if I'll be the one kissen your arse." "Well at least one things clear, the sooner this war is over the sooner you and your pack of animals can leave this kingdom" "With pleasure!" Don Zaloog said as he looked out the corner of his eye and seen something hairy in the corner of the hallway. "Besides, I know our place ain't this big but at least we don't have piles dust and fur lying around like that" Don said pointing to the furry heap. "That …was not here…earlier" Xavier said as he took a couple of steps and threw his dagger at it but before the dagger reached it's mark the fur ball made a high pitched squeal and ran off. "Oh great that's sangan! You go after it while I send for help" "Oi! I just told you-" before Don could protest Xavier was already gone "Great just leave me with the dirty work" He said as he ran after sangan.

He looked in every room in the large hall until he spotted one of the maidens cleaning "Excuse me love I was wondering if you seen something hariy and about this big-" "You creep!" she shouted as she slapped Zaloog across his face and stormed off "No no that's not what I was talking about! ... Well not this time at least" "Over Here!" a voice called, Zaloog ran over in that direction.

He finally caught up to sangan in the very last room looking for a way out "Gotya! Give it up your cornered" As Don walked up to sangan he was tapped on the shoulder, when he turned around the last thing he saw was himself. "Wh-what the bloody-"before he could finish responding he was knocked unconscious by his other self. "Didn't I tell you not to get caught sangan? Now I got to clean up your mess" With that the doppelganger proceeded to hide Don's body.

Xavier ran as fast as he could with seven other troops tailing him. They come to the door were a crowd was now forming "Everyone back off this is knights business do not interfere" Xavier yelled as he made his way through the crowd towards the door,

As he and the others charged in he saw Don Zaloog picking up things that were knocked down on the floor "Don where is Sangan? Did you catch him?" "huh? Oh um, no sorry but the little bugger got away" Don said a little puzzled almost forgetting whohe was "He made a break through the window right before I could get him" "Damnit! How could you let him get away! I knew I should have done it himself, you only messed things up" "Easy there fella no harm was done see? Just a few misplaced furniture" Don said as he went back to cleaning up. "Um.. Don I don't know weither or not you know this but we got maids to do that you know?" "Oh...um right" Don Said, realizing what he was doing. "Look we got to go, General Freed wants all the warriors in the Square right now so get your men and lets go!" Xavier said as he ran off leaving Zaloog by himself. "_Purrfect nobody suspects a thing, wait till the Queen hear about this" _The clone thought to itself as it approached the mirror to reveal it's true form, dressed in a jesters outfit holding two mirrors. In ofthe mirrors the captive, Don Zaloog was in the reflection. After Copycat finished admiring himself in the mirror tied up Don Zaloog and put him in the closet. "By the time he wakes up it will be too late ... your working for us now HAhahahaha!"


End file.
